Wand and Steel
by AliCat Cookie
Summary: When a young boy living in space and a teenage girl from Hogwarts get transported to the same dimension, things take a turn for change, for good or for bad to be decided. Follow the adventures of Ali and Jackson, as they find their way through a realm of magic and mystery. The only "canon" characters mentioned are not a part of the story. This happens about 600 years in the future


**Jackson**

" _Date is 06-12-2615. Currently orbiting Kepler G-226..._ " The red-haired boy leaned out of the camera view to talk to someone, and at the very least, thirteen seconds later, he was back in the camera view.

" _Hello, my name is Jackson H.B. and this is the first video log of my life on the Aurora. The Aurora was definitely one of the best spaceships I have been on in a while, and I had been on it for a long time, most specifically 1 and ½ years. Before that, I had been hopping around a lot between stations, ships, and other celestial objects, natural and manmade. Along the way, I made some friends. Sienna, an about 15-year old female Dragonian (Tell you what it is eventually, )-Human hybrid. Kaem, a female human who used to be a resident of what is known as GA-294 for the long-gone NASA, but the people there called it Aynov. Which sounds like a weird name, but not as weird a name as what was called "Youtube". That name is just terrible. And D'eragon, who also came from Aynov, no words to describe him.  
_

" _So, basically, I just picked up some friends or followers—whatever you want to call them—on my travels through space, but I haven't been through time, so that's what I want to do sooner or later. In fact, I'm making a time machine attachment called the-_ ", then I was cut off by Sienna's whining about breaking up with her boyfriend on the Aurora, so I just paused the recording, and started to talk to Sienna about the break-up.

"Honestly, I just don't know what else to do." She sobbed tears almost as big as a pencil eraser made transparent blue. "It was so sudden! I was dating him for 8 months! 8 MONTHS!" She continued.

"Did he take any items from you, just wondering?" I replied to her, frankly not caring about the relationship itself, but most importantly what had happened.

"Actually, I think he took my clearance badge. I think I saw him heading towards the experimental sciences lab, and..." She gasped.

"Why, what is it?" I said, then shaking her.

"I think he's going to take the time machine." She replied. "Whether the scientists want him to or not."

"Wait, what time machine?" I replied, and then she immediately got up out of her bunk and ran out of the room, possibly to security because I don't know any other places that she will go in the current situation.

An hour later, Miko, otherwise known as Sienna's (ex) boyfriend, Michael, was back in his room with the scorch marks of the energy cuffs on his wrists, but mostly on his right for some reason. Energy cuffs seem to scorch the wearer's left wrist if they are lying, but when it's on their right, they are being honest. After another hour, Sienna went to go see him. I was hanging out in our room with D'eragon snoring on his bunk, while I was talking with Kaem about random stuff.

" _No hay tal cosa como una utopía, pero no hay tal cosa como un mundo mejor_." I told Kaem, reading from a picture frame.

"What?" She replied, her big blue eyes looking confused.

"It's a quote from the famous Spanish female scientist, Andromeda Ciencia Paz, who created a pocket dimension generator that is used for storage and other things." After that Kaem still looked confused, as if to say that she was confused.

"'There is no such thing as a utopia, but there is such thing as a better world'." Kaem replied after a 10-second pause. "Isn't that what it means?" Then my trusty anomaly detector buzzed out in concern, but it was a sound I only heard once before this.

"Hold on, I gotta get that." I could not believe that I said that even though it was not a phone at the time. "What's going on this time, Mac?" I said to the machine, which I called Mac numerous times even though it was officially called the HLRADD (Handheld Long-Range Anomaly Detection Device), and a warning popped up on the screen. " _Tesseract entrance detected. Closest position reached in 15 minutes and 40 seconds. 39 seconds. 38 seconds. 37 seconds._ " And it just kept on counting down and down. Then I immediately realized something after looking at it, so if I was able to take a shuttle from the hangar, modify it to be able to withstand the strain of entering the Tesseract, and go into it, I might be able to go back to New Earth (Explain what that is later.), and who knows? We could probably contact the Dragonian fleet nearby to help modify the Aurora to go into the entrance, also known as a Sphere, and we can all be back on Earth with a load of useful information within a few minutes, possibly seconds. "We need to get Sienna!" I exclaimed to Kaem, scooping up Mac, and we both ran to Miko's room. And as soon as we closed the door, D'eragon fell off his bed and still kept on snoring.

Looking around, I noticed a small shape floating in my mailbox. When I got closer, I noticed it was made of 10,473-minute-old titanium, with rust down the middle made from what looked like snow and acid rain. When I touched the rust, I got sucked into another dimension, and ended up with a huge headache. Then, I passed out.

Right across from me was a girl, no older than 18, yet she looked like she was 25, in a good way. When I had woke up, she had a fire going, stew ready to eat, a bed roll to rest up properly, and some spare clothes.

"Get up, the stew isn't going to eat itself," the weird girl said.

"Huh?" was all I could manage to say. Then, I found my voice and asked the questions. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Where are we? How did you make the foo-"

She shushed me with a light touch of her index finger to my mouth. "I don't have many answers, but here are the ones I do have. We are in another dimension. I came from Hogwarts. I am a witch, and my name is Ali. Now, would you please tell me who you are and why I have never seen you in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or _exams_?"

Confused, I asked, "What is Hogwarts? And why do you have the ability to use magic? Isn't magic fake?" I immediately felt bad. The look on Ali's face was unmistakable. She was, without a doubt, scared for my life and probably hers.

"Wait, so you're saying, that you are a Muggle?"

"Muggle? I'm literally part Alien. And, possibly part Irish."

"Great, thanks, but I don't need to know your genealogy right now. Right now, we need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

"Nope," was all I said before asking for a bucket. The minute I had one, I left, puked, and came back, feeling very conscious of myself.

And that's when it began.

 **Ali**

"I'm pretty sure I'm the only female that is named Ali in Gryffindor, maybe even Hogwarts, don't you think, Eliandias?" I asked, looking at the mirror in front of me. I turned to look at my curled red-brown hair streaming down my neck and onto my shoulders. The scarlet-gold scarf that I wrapped around my neck was blowing from a breeze that was entering through an open window, which literally took up an entire wall of the Gryffindor common room.

"Honestly, who would ever think to name a daughter Ali? It seems a bit weird to me," my other friend Lakia said to me, with her "honest voice" (which is what Eliandias calls it), then walked back to her bed and continued writing her report on the difference between wizards and warlocks, which is a very thin line. " _Lumos!_ " She shouted, then a bright yellow-white light appeared at the tip of her wand and she pointed it at the parchment floating above the bed.

"Um, can you-" she asked to me, then I immediately pointed my wand at hers, said " _Wingardium leviosa_ " and her wand floated just above her shoulder as she wrote on the piece of parchment with her quill and a large jar of ink that was floating above the bed, and even though it was nearly upside-down, no ink spilled out.

While Lakia was writing the 3rd and 4th paragraphs of her essay, I was getting ready to go to bed, and so was Eliandias.

"Goodnight Ali," she said, and then she immediately got into her bed.

I replied with, "Goodnight, Eliandias," and then followed by also getting into my bed. Then I snuffed out the candle, and the only light that was in the room was coming from Lakia's wand. Probably a half-hour after the candle was out, my eyes started to droop farther, farther, and farther until I went to sleep.

"Wake up!" I heard Eliandias say, "Wake up!"

I woke up immediately and found out that it was time for Astronomy class, and that Eliandias and Lakia were putting their robes on and getting ready for the class. I immediately got out of my bed and followed suit, quickly grabbing a biscuit from my dresser top. Soon after we got up, we were running up to the central tower of Hogwarts, where Astronomy class was held. This time, where the room was usually blue and had floating stars, solar systems, and other celestial objects, the room was black with nothing else floating in it save for a few dim stars in a familiar pattern that I could not remember what it was from.

" _Fakl'a Ja Sjai_ ," The professor's voice said out of nowhere. What she said did not sound like a magic spell, or a star, or anything that I (and all the other students) had heard. Looking around, I noticed something.

"Ummm...why is Professor Alexdra floating in midair?" When no one responded, I looked at Lakia and asked if she could see the professor.

"No," was her reply, so I asked Eliandias. Same response.

Realizing I was the only one that could see it, I grabbed the professor's leg, pulled her down, and then everyone saw the professor. "How?" "Wha..?" and "MERLIN'S BEARD!" were just a few of these responses to the traumatic sight. Floating inches from the neck of the professor was none less than the Elder Wand, which was said to have been destroyed by Harry Potter himself!

When I went to investigate the wand (everyone else was chicken), it turned into a cylinder that had a diamond on both of the ends with a crack-like line down the middle. When I touched the crack, I got transported into a smallish room, and landed on my feet. Right across from me was a cute, young-ish boy, no older than 15, and I walked right up to him. Noticing his wounds and stressed look, I took out my wand and cast a quick spell to fix him up, in the simplest ways.

When he woke up, I had a fire going, stew ready to eat, a bed roll to rest up properly, and some spare clothes. "Get up, the stew isn't going to eat itself," I advised, as if I was a mom.

"Huh?"

 _Poor thing, he's so disoriented,_ I thought. _Did he touch a wand thing, too?_ Then, as if naturally, the questions poured out. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Where are we? How did you make the foo-"

I shushed him with a light touch of my index finger to his mouth, which was chapped, BADLY. "I don't have many answers, but here are the ones I do have. We are in another dimension. I came from Hogwarts. I am a witch, and my name is Ali. Now, would you please tell me who you are and why I have never seen you in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or _exams_?"

He asked, in a confused way, "What is Hogwarts? And why do you have the ability to use magic? Isn't magic fake?" I was, without a doubt, scared for his life and mine if he didn't know what magic was.

"Wait, so you're saying, that you are a Muggle?"

"Muggle? I'm literally part Alien. And, possibly part Irish."

"Great, thanks, but I don't need to know your genealogy right now. Right now, we need to get out of here. Any ideas?"

"Nope," was all he said before asking for a bucket. The minute I gave him one, he left, puked, and came back. He was red at the cheeks, and I thought he actually look cuter. Then, thinking better of it, stopped the thought immediately.

And that's about when it began.


End file.
